paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Panic Room/Walkthrough
Panic Room is the third heist in Payday: The Heist, in which you go to a drug deal, kill the dealers, and take a room full of cash. There is a trophy for collecting 10 bundles of cash. Walkthrough Entrance (Back Alley) Go into the apartment block. There is a small chance that you will be ambushed by the drug dealers before you enter the building, in which case the first three objectives will be skipped. This occurs when the first entrance to the building is locked and the second is guarded by three gangsters instead of one. It seems to be a lot more likely on Overkill difficulty. Drug Deal (Lobby) Have someone go into the marked room, and place a bag on the table. The others should take up postions to storm the building. After the drug deal, you'll be able to go up to the second floor (Sometimes Chavez is in the drug room). But don't stay for too long, the drug dealer will notice you and automatically start the heist. Start The Heist Start the heist and start shooting all of the drug dealers. Locate The Panic Room (Floor 3) Run up the stairs, shoot drug dealers, and find the Panic Room. There are drug dealers in almost every room, so if you want the trophy for killing all of the drug dealers in 60 seconds, have everyone pick a floor and kill everyone on their floor. Find Chavez Chavez will be wearing an orange sports jersey with his name on the back. Find him quickly for a trophy. Take the key by either threatening or killing him. After you have done this is the ideal time to look for cash bundles, which will be in hidden locations, like windowsills, cupboards, air conditioning units, tables, and shelves. There will usually be 1-3 bundles behind the red door, as well as within the locked rooms that only law enforcement can open, but don't unlock the panic room until you are certain have found all the other bundles, since opening this door sends in the cops. Get Into The Panic Room (Floor 3) Open the marked red door. This can only be done by the member who took the key from Chavez. Cops will now storm the building. Detatch The Panic Room (Floor 2 and 3) Set up saws in the marked locations. I recommend having one person stay on floor 3, to keep the saws running, and stop cops that go up the stairs. You may want a sniper on the roof or a balcony, and the other two should stay in the lobby to keep out cops. Keep the Saws Running (Floor 2 and 3) As the saws jam, your floor 3 guard can restart them. Only have one person doing this, as it will take 2-3 people to keep the cops out. Wait For The Explosives (Roof) Have 1-2 people go to the roof, the others should either stay in the lobby, or retreat up the stairs to floors 2 or 3. Take Out The Snipers (Roof) There will be about 5 snipers popping up on nearby rooftops. 1-2 people should be able to take them out fairly easily. Rig The C4 Charges The bag of explosive will randomly drop in one of three locations: on the roof behind the access stairs from floor 5, on floor 4 of the fire escape that leads all the way up to the roof, or in the back alley. You can only carry 3 charges at a time, so you will have to run back to the explosives bag to resupply, or have more team members carry them. Start placing charges in the marked locations: 3 charges on the roof, 3 charges on floor 5, and 3 charges on floor 4. Ensure someone keeps at least one extra charge while planting the explosives, because it will be needed for the escape at the end of the mission. Move Away From Explosives (Floor 2) As soon as all 9 charges are set, everyone must retreat to floor 2 before Bain will set them off. The faster the entire team gets to floor 2 the better, so only shoot law enforcement who directly threaten you while you move so you can get on with the heist. Secure The Roof (Roof) Now move everyone to the upper floors, 1-2 people to the roof to secure it while the rest hold the line on floor 4. Cops will begin jumping from neighboring roofs onto your building. Special units tend to use the roof access and the building behind it (while facing the opening). Cops also tend to attempt to fire on your team from the neighboring buildings, and a bug exists where cops may clip over the buildings to get back to the neighboring building. Maintaining presence on the roof from this objective on to the Escape and keeping law enforcement from reaching the grafiti at the center will earn you a trophy. Attach The Magnet (Floor 4) Now have one person attach the magnet to the panic room, with at least one partner to defend him. Keep at least 1 person on the roof. Defend The Helicopter (Roof) At this point, there are 2 options for completing the heist. Either way, at least 1 person has to take care of the snipers and other law enforcement on the neighboring buildings until the coast is clear for Alex to make off with the panic room. The first strategy is to keep everyone on the roof in preparation of a daring alley escape, while the other is to send 2-3 people down through the building to clear out as many law enforcement as possible while waiting for Alex to leave. Escape (Basement) The neverending assault wave starts now. If everyone is still on the roof, now is the time to start using the fire escapes in the alley to jump down, floor by floor, until reaching the fire escape with the stairs down to the ground. If unsure of your ability to use the fire escapes without downing yourself, then run down through the building, but know that there will be significant resistance from specials, even if there were team members clearing out the floors prior to the escape phase, especially for whoever was guarding the roof. Either way, your goal is to reach the basement accessed from the alley. This is where the extra C4 charge comes into play. Just place it to breach the door and enter. There is usually either cops or thugs waiting for you down here, but they shouldn't be a problem if you've made it this far Tip: When Alex the helicopter pilot says, "Okay I'm pulling this sh*t outta here..." that's the cue to escape. You'd better run down stairs or jump down the fire escapes before the neverending assault wave beguns to avoid Shields and Bulldozers blocking your path. Awesome, you just got a lot richer! Unique achievements Are there more than two? Find ten money bundles. This achievement can only be unlocked by a player who personally collects at least ten bundles, so human players can prevent teammates from earning the achievement by picking up bundles. For this reason, it is advised that pursuers of this achievement attempt it only if all teammates agree to avoid picking up any bundles. A player with 145 reputation can quickly find ten bundles by playing on Overkill 145+ difficulty, picking up the crowbar at the end of the back alley (left side when facing the back of the building), opening the locked door on the second floor with the crowbar, and scavenging the room for bundles of money. The locations of the bundles are randomly generated for each heist, with sometimes more than ten. Common placements are on the floor, near air vents, in boxes, on furniture, and on counters. A bundle is sometimes found on the roof, near a vent or even on the ground. The team can search most of the building without enemy resistance by refraining from opening the panic room after clearing the building. However, a bundle is often found in the panic room and several other rooms only become accessible when the police break down their doors, so progression through the heist is often necessary for the achievement. Hot lava Prevent law enforcers from reaching the graffiti on the center of the roof in panic room from the Secure the Roof objective until the Escape objective on hard or Overkill difficulty. You will have to have played the heist from the start. There are several good spots for players to defend the graffiti, mostly behind the vents or the main staircase. Players should spread out somewhat and quickly eliminate cops who come from the main staircase (if it is open, as sometimes it is locked, making this achievement easier), cops who jump from the two adjacent buildings, those that climb from behind the main staircase, and those who ascend the fire escape. You can run but you can't hide Take the key from Chavez within the first 45 seconds of starting the mission – i.e., the point at which your masks are donned. To complete this challenge, you will have to have played the heist from the start. Don't make the drug deal, just go inside and pass the blocking thugs. Chavez is spawned on floor 4, and will either go upstairs or downstairs. Kill him on sight and take his key. Quick draw Kill all armed thugs in and around the apartment building within 60 seconds of you and your crew drawing your weapons. You will have to have played the heist from the start. Because of the number of kills required in a short amount of time, it is recommended that you attempt this with as many human players as possible. The team should partition the floors so that each player spreads out and clears a different floor. The player who finds Chavez should kill him on sight, take his key, finish clearing their designated partition, and then open the panic room, as it usually contains 2-3 gangsters (don't forget to check the fire escape). Another player should be waiting at the other end of the third floor for a door to open, as there is usually one gangster behind it as well. Category:Walkthroughs